Singers
by spoonfulls
Summary: A strange call in the middle of the night reveals a secret Bella had been keeping. How will Edward react when he learns of who she left behind in Phoenix and how will her old family adjust to her new? What if Bella was a singer.


The call came in the middle of the night, the shrill cadence shocking her from sleep. She started upright her gaze jumping wildly around the room. She calmed as she realised where she was, the soft light of the moon illuminating the room enough to make out the shape of Edwards couch. She sighed when she noticed she was alone. She wondered again what he found to do while she was sleeping.

The ringing phone was not be ignored though as it kept up its annoying disruption of the quiet night. She ran her hand along her leg looking for the strap that secured the phone to her thigh. Her everyday phone lay silent on the bedside locker. The bedroom door creaked open behind her but she ignored it. As she shook the last tendrils of sleep from her eyes, the worry was slowly creeping in. There were only six people in the world with this number and it was unusual for them to call for anything less than an emergency. She took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Isabella" Her voice was taught with concern.

"Sing to me?" The answering voice pleaded not wasting time with pleasantry. She relaxed instantly against the pillows her tiredness returning as the brief flare of adrenaline receded.

"It's the middle of the night!" Her words were sharp but her tone held no sting, she was used to these late calls, although it had been a while.

"Please Iz, please." His voice was quiet and there was no real need for his begging. They both knew she would before he called her.

"How long has she been gone?" Bella's voice was curious, "You sound tired."

"A week yesterday, I really need to sleep!" his tiredness was evident in his voice, his words one step away from slurring.

"Call earlier next time ya egit, what do you want?" her concern was hidden but he could hear it.

"Maybe some Nina?"

"Nina it is…" She placed the phone on her stomach after activating the loudspeaker setting. She relaxed on the bed and began tapping a clear rhythm on the bed at her side.

"Be my husband I'll be your wife" her voice wrapped around the soft words as she started the song.

The other occupants of the house were not in need of sleep and had been scattered around the house engaging in various activities when the ringtone had shattered the quiet. They had for the most part ignored the interruption except the owner of the bedroom. He was now standing at the door staring at the girl he loved. Her sweet voice was overflowing with emotion as she told a story with the song. Shock was the dominant emotion on Edwards face as he continued to stare.

The others also stopped what they were doing to listen to the girl's song. There was a quality to her voice that drew them in. It was a mesmerising experience as she sang softly and unaccompanied into the microphone of her phone on the request of a voice nobody could recognise.

Edward was conflicted. His pride in her hidden talent was brimming over but it was fighting with his insecurity. Who was the boy the phone and why was he ringing in the middle of the night asking _his_ girlfriend to sing him to sleep. Why had she never shared her talent with him? He had written her a song, pouring his heart out to her through his music. Why did she not want to share her music with him. Instead she was singing to another man about marriage and love. Who was he?

Her voice was silky and smooth as she finished the verse moving on the chorus. The other vampires in the house quickly joined Edward at the door to his room, watching the small girl on the bed as she continued to tap out her steady rhythm and fill the room with music.

" Singing. Oh Daddy now, now love me good,"

As she winged her way through the melody, needing no accompaniment apart from the beat of her hand, a soft sigh was heard through the phone. A soft counterpoint to Bella's simple melody joined her voice, nothing flashy or ostentatious, just company for her voice as it told the story. Their voices melded together almost as it they were one and it was clear they had practiced together often.

They wove the song to a close together drawing a breath as Bella tapped firmly on the bed to finish.

"Feel better now Munchkin?" she was quieter again now that the song had finished.

"Mmm." Was his gentle reply and it was clear he was almost asleep.

"Not long left, a stór." Bella whispered. "Sleep well."

"Slán" they said it together and she hung up.

She could feel the watchful eyes on her back as she faced the window in the room.

"What are the chances I'll be getting back to sleep anytime soon?" she wondered aloud.

"Slim to none" The chirpy voice of Alice rang out followed closely by the fairy herself. "We want answers!"


End file.
